


chitter chatter | dunkirk text fic

by brookeluvsdogs



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, literally idk where this is going, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookeluvsdogs/pseuds/brookeluvsdogs
Summary: lil text fic! no idea where this is going so sit tight !!





	1. butter sock

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is brooke actually using her ao3 account for a reason other than hyping up her friends?? unrealistic, blockt.

**LADS LADS LADS ** [2:29PM]

**Peter**  
> I hate my boss ):

**Alex**  
> u want me to kill him  
> i can totally kill that dude 

**Collins**  
> i took a taekwondo class when i was 7  
> got mad skillz 

**Farrier**  
> I’ll believe that when I see it. 

**Collins**  
> ur gonna get it now buddy 

**Farrier**  
> I'm shaking. 

**George**  
> fr tho men like dave should not be allowed to exist 

**Collins**  
> what happened this time 

**Peter**  
> I’m so honoured that you would kill for me but please don’t  
> Didn’t unload the dishwasher within 5 seconds of it finishing and got a 20 min lecture about productivity in the workplace 

**Alex**  
> butter sock. 

**Philippe**  
> aight, calm down Sam Puckett 

**Tommy**  
> just woke up  
> who r we butter socking 

**Farrier**  
> Tommy, it’s mid-afternoon.

**Tommy**  
> time is an illusion  
> who are we killing 

**George**  
> peter’s boss  
> davo 

**Tommy**  
> davo dead man 

**Alex**  
> drop his location  
> just wanna talk 

**Peter**  
> hmmmm 

**Farrier**  
> Hmmmmmmm

**Philippe**  
> hmmmmmmmmm

**George**  
> hmmmmmmmmmmmm 

**Tommy**  
> fine  
> de-prepping the butter sock 

**Alex**  
> coward 

**Philippe**  
> what time are you coming round?  
> whoops  
> wrong chat 

**Alex**  
> sus 

**Collins**  
> eyes emoji 

**Tommy <> Philippe **[2:37PM]

**Tommy**  
> was that for me?

**Philippe**  
> yeah  
> you still good to come over? 

**Tommy**  
> ofc  
> lemme just wake up 

**Philippe**  
> You seriously need to sort out your sleep schedule 

**Tommy**  
> ok mom  
> see u soon :)


	2. stream stranger things on netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: steve harrington  
Tommy: mike wheeler  
Philippe: billy hargrove/jim hopper  
George: robin buckley  
Peter: will byers  
Collins: dustin henderson  
Farrier: max mayfield

**LADS LADS LADS ** [4:02AM]

_Alex set the group name to scoops ahoy_  


_Alex changed the nickname for Alex to steve harrington_  


_Alex changed the nickname for Farrier to max mayfield_  


_Alex changed the nickname for Tommy to mike wheeler _  


_Alex changed the nickname for Collins to dustin henderson_  


_Alex changed the nickname for George to robin buckley_  


_Alex changed the nickname for Peter to will byers _  


_Alex changed the nickname for Philippe to billy hargrove_  


**scoops ahoy ** [7:16AM]

**billy hargrove**  
> Why the fuck am I Billy  


_billy hargrove changed the nickname for billy hargrove to jim hopper_  


**scoops ahoy ** [8:55AM]

**robin buckley**  
> alex u caught up !!!  


_steve harrington changed the nickname for jim hopper to billy hargrove_  


**steve harrington**  
> fuck yeah it was so good 

**dustin henderson**  
> hasn't it been out for like 3 months 

**robin buckley**  
> shut it, henderson 

**max mayfield**  
> I never watched Stranger Things. 

_steve harrington kicked max mayfield from the group_  


**robin buckley**  
> LOL

**billy hargrove**  
> gg 

_billy hargrove changed the nickname for billy hargrove to jim hopper_  


**will byers**  
> Stop texting in class!  


**robin buckley**  
> cute  


**jim hopper**  
> Anyone seen Tommy this morning? 

**robin buckley**  
> he prob slept in 

**mike wheeler**  
> i slept in  
> :/ 

**steve harrington**  
> dude get ur act together

**mike wheeler**  
> :(  
> these nicknames r confusing my sleep brain  


**dustin henderson**  
> didn't know you had one of those  


**robin buckley**  
> HDBKFSKLKSFJA; 

**Philippe <> Tommy **[9:11AM]

**Philippe**  
> I have a free period, do you want me to come pick you up?  
> We can grab coffee on the way  
> My shout

**Tommy**  
> i would totally take you up on that but i'm almost there anyway

**Philippe**  
> Okay, see you in history then?

**Tommy**  
> ya sure will!

> wait  
> fuck  
> did we have homework  


**Collins <> Farrier **[9:53AM]

**Collins**  
> kicked out again huh? 

**Farrier**  
> Seems like it  
> Alex is always pretty trigger happy on that kick function.

**Collins**  
> :(  
> want me to add you back?

**Farrier**  
> Nah, let him sit in it a bit.

**Collins**  
> i'll miss you!  


_Farrier is typing..._  


**Collins <> Farrier **[10:19AM]

**Collins**  
> you really should watch stranger things tho


	3. sksksksksksksksksksk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: steve harrington/e boy  
Tommy: mike wheeler/ soft boy  
Philippe: jim hopper  
George: robin buckley  
Peter: will byers  
Collins: dustin henderson/vsco girl  
Farrier: farrier

**scoops ahoy** [3:34PM]

_dustin henderson has added Farrier into the group_  


**steve harrington**  
> whatever  


**scoops ahoy ** [6:40PM]

**mike wheeler**  
> my phone is telling me i've spent 18 hours on tiktok this week  


**jim hopper**  
> I keep telling you, make videos  
> monetize that shit 

**Farrier**  
> Embarrasing. 

**robin buckley**  
> i support u tommy  
> follow ur dreams 

**mike wheeler**  
> i do make videos  
> you'll never find them 

**steve harrington**  
> oh me too

**dustin henderson**  
> me three

**robin buckley**  
> WHAT 

_Farrier changed the nickname for mike wheeler to soft boy_  


_Farrier changed the nickname for steve harrington to e boy_  


_Farrier changed the nickname for dustin henderson to vsco girl _  


**soft boy**  
> he called me soft uwu !  


**jim hopper**  
> die.  


**e boy**  
> how do you even know what all those mean  
> u gotta secret tiktok acc, grandpa? 

**Farrier**  
> I'm hip, I'm cool. 

**vsco girl**  
> guys can we make a tiktok clique

**new group** [6:55PM]

_Collins has added Tommy and Alex into the group_  


_Collins set the group name to clout chasers_  


**Collins**  
> drop ur @s

**Tommy**  
> @tallboytommy

**Alex**  
> @Xx_rAtbAby_xX

**Tommy**  
> disgusting  
> i love it 

**Collins**  
> mine's @lankyscot

**Alex**  
> lankys cot 

**Tommy**  
> lankys cot 

**scoops ahoy** [7:00PM]

**will byers**  
> What's tiktok? 

**vsco girl**  
> oh peter  
> my sweet, sweet boy  
> don't u worry ur pretty little head

**robin buckley**  
> can I get in on this clique biz 

**e boy**  
> make an account, then we can talk 

**robin buckley**  
> on it boss!

**clout chasers** [7:22PM]

_Alex has added George into the group_  


**George**  
> @georgiepie  
> lankys cot 

**scoops ahoy** [1:34AM]

**e boy**  
> u guys ever think about like ...death or whatever 

**jim hopper**  
> go the fuck to sleep 

**soft boy**  
> no  
> let the man speak 

**Farrier**  
> "Man" 

**vsco girl**  
> oof 

**e boy**  
> damn nevermind

**scoops ahoy ** [6:46AM]

**will byers**  
> What is tiktok!!!???!?!?! 


	4. porge dills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: e boy  
Tommy: soft boy  
Philippe: jim hopper  
George: robin buckley/Georgie porgie pudding and pie  
Peter: will byers/peter peter pumpkin eater  
Collins: vsco girl  
Farrier: Farrier

**scoops ahoy ** [10:12AM]

_will byers changed the nickname for robin buckley to Georgie porgie pudding and pie_  


_georgie porgie pudding and pie changed the nickname for will byers to peter peter pumpkin eater_  


**e boy**  
> that's a bit cute  


**scoops ahoy ** [11:37PM]

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> does any1 wanna pretend to date me  
> there's doing a comp on radio moonstone and the prize is 300 dollars but only couples can enter

**jim hopper**  
> Peter 

**vsco girl**  
> peter 

**e boy**  
> peter 

**soft boy**  
> peter 

**Farrier**  
> Peter.

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> damn ok  
> peter u wanna be my boyfriend for your share of 300 dollars? 

**vsco girl**  
> omg whats ur ship name  


**jim hopper**  
> Geter 

**Farrier**  
> Porge

**vsco girl**  
> wow ok nvm

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> kjfdsjh;ksgfdbdkj  
> mawson?  
> DILLS 

**vsco girl**  
> DILLS!

**jim hopper**  
> Porge Dills 

**e boy**  
> good evening everyone i'll be your host for tonight, Porge Dills

**Farrier**  
> Horrible.

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> What? 

**Petey <> Georgie **[11:46AM]

**Petey**  
> ?  


**Georgie**  
> ur worst quality is that you never backread in group chats petey 

**Petey**  
> Ok I just did  
> What do we have to do for the competition?

**Georgie**  
> !!!  
> you'll do it ??? is that a yes ??

**Petey**  
> No! I haven't said yes! Tell me what it is first!

**Georgie**  
> meet me in the art room at lunch!  
> i gotta project to finish but i'll explain it then!  
> also look at u! texting in class! lil rulebreaker! 

**Petey**  
> Shhhhhhhh  
> See you at lunch :)

**scoops ahoy ** [12:24PM]

**e boy**  
> george where the fuck are you  
> we had a deal 

**soft boy**  
> ooooooo whats the deal!!

**Farrier**  
> They're trading Pokémon cards.

**soft boy**  
> wtf  
> i want in

**Farrier**  
> I need new friends. 

_e boy kicked Farrier from the group._  


**soft boy**  
> KJDBF;IUKJBG  
> alex stop !! let the dude live !!

**e boy**  
> this chat has no room for mouthbreathers 

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> ALEX IM SORRY  
> i had a project to finish i forgot to tell you !!

_e boy kicked Georgie porgie pudding and pie from the group._  


**vsco girl**  
> damn b 

_peter peter pumpkin eater has added George into the group._  


_peter peter pumpkin eater changed the nickname for George to Georgie porgie pudding and pie_  


**vsco girl**  
> MAWSON WARRIORS RISE UP 

**soft boy**  
> AAHHHHHHHHHH

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> alex u have hurt my feelings

**e boy**  
> boo hoo  
> get pete to kiss it better

**vsco girl**  
> eeeeeeeeee 

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> Already have.

**vsco girl**  
> WHAT

**soft boy**  
> WHAT

**e boy**  
> WHAT

**jim hopper**  
> WHAT

_vsco girl has added Farrier into the group._  


**Farrier**  
> WHAT


	5. eat a dick, alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex: e boy  
Tommy: soft boy  
Philippe: jim hopper  
George: Georgie porgie pudding and pie  
Peter: peter peter pumpkin eater  
Collins: vsco girl  
Farrier: Farrier

**clout chasers** [1:02PM]

**Tommy**  
> spill the beans, georgie  


**Alex**  
> i reckon it's a publicity stunt  


**Collins**  
> no !! it's true love !!  
> just because ur convinced ur gonna die alone

**Alex **  
> get your hopeless romantic ass outta here 

****

**Tommy**  
> ladies! ladies! you're both pretty! 

_George is typing..._  


**Collins**  
> REVEAL THE TRUTH, BOY 

**Alex**  
> you fucking scared him off!

**Georgie <> Petey **[1:07PM]

**Georgie**  
> they're bugging me about you  
> you sure you wanna pretend?

**Petey**  
> They're always pranking us  
> Let's get them back for once!

**Georgie**  
> they do kinda deserve it 

**Petey**  
> Only for like a day, we'll tell them tomorrow

**Georgie**  
> and ONLY them  
> if we don't win that prize money then fake love is dead 

**clout chasers** [1:09PM]

**Collins**  
> i'm sorry georgie come back ): 

**George**  
> ya it's real 

**Tommy**  
> shit dude! congrats!

**Collins**  
> EAT A DICK ALEX 

**Alex**  
> only if the right one presents itself

**Collins**  
> can we tell everyone?? 

**George**  
> yeah ig ! 

**scoops ahoy **[1:11PM]

**vsco girl**  
> MAWSON CONFIRMED!

**jim hopper**  
> i thought we were going with Porge Gills?

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> pls no

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> I think Mawson is the only semi-acceptable one

**e boy**  
> being with georgie is changing you already i can't believe you're texting in class

**soft boy**  
> uhhhhhhhh  
> he just got his phone taken off him 

**jim hopper**  
> f

**vsco girl**  
> f

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> f

**Farrier**  
> F

**Collins <> Farrier **[2:45PM]

**Collins**  
> i'll meet you at the tree?

**Farrier**  
> Yup, I'll be there.  
> You have to promise we're actually going to do some study though.  
> As much as I would love to watch Stranger Things all afternoon, I do have an essay due tomorrow.

**Collins**  
> u make the rules, boo  
> seen u soon ^.^ 

**scoops ahoy **[3:16PM]

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> I'm never texting in class again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if mawson is even their ship name i just went with it lol


	6. are you a fucking square ????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: e boy  
Tommy: soft boy  
Philippe: jim hopper  
George: Georgie porgie pudding and pie  
Peter: peter peter pumpkin eater  
Collins: vsco girl  
Farrier: Farrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cast suprise update! I'm bored and the actual fic i'm trying to write is too sad

**scoops ahoy** [7:17PM]

**e boy**  
> hey since peter is a rebel now how do we feel about sneaking out tonight  


**jim hopper**  
> I'm in if Tommy is  


**soft boy**  
> i am DOWN  
> TO FUCKING CLOWN 

**e boy**  
> ok but it's always the three of us we gotta add to our clique  


**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> i'll come! 

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> Where are we going?  
> I need to let Mum know

**e boy **  
> oh peter, my sweet, sweet boy  
> i shall divulge no such information  
> just tell her you're at mine she loves me  
> ;) 

**jim hopper**  
> ew 

**Farrier**  
> I don't think I can go.  
> I need to study for English. 

**e boy**  
> it's a friday you fucking nerd 

**Collins <> Farrier **[7:19PM]

**Collins**  
> please come !!  
> it'll be fun i promise !!

**Farrier**  
> Idk  


**Collins**  
> please !! for me !!

**Farrier**  
> For you, huh?  
> What do I get in return?

**Collins**  
> uhhhhhh  
> i'll drive you to school for a week 

**Farrier**  
> And home?  


**Collins**  
> and home.

**Farrier**  
> Deal.

**Collins**  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**scoops ahoy** [7:21PM]

**Farrier**  
> Okay, I'll come. 

**soft boy**  
> wait really 

**Farrier**  
> I was persuaded. 

**e boy **  
> did collins promise u head or smthn 

**jim hopper**  
> Alex why are you like this.

**e boy**  
> am i wrong? 

**vsco girl **  
> yes, asshole

**e boy**  
> yes as in you bribed him with sexual favours or...

** Farrier **  
> No.

**vsco girl **  
> NO !!! I DIDN'T !!!

**e boy**  
> aight  
> calm 

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> Mum said yes!  
> Alex I think she might actually want to adopt you

**e boy**  
> tight  
> i'll bring the adoption papers around tomorrow 

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> Mr Dawson would kick you out within a day  


**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> That's probably true  


**vsco girl**  
> sorry to break up this nice family chat but where are we meeting?  


**e boy**  
> my house. 9pm on the DOT.  
> be there or be fucking square. 

**Petey <> Georgie **[7:37PM]

**Petey**  
> Dad said he can pick you up on the way to Alex's

**Georgie**  
> oooo yes please !!  
> i was just gonna walk lol

**Petey**  
> Cool! We'll be at yours at like 8:45!

**Georgie**  
> thanks boo!  
> kinda funny they're still buying into us dating lol

**Petey**  
> I know! You'd think they would have figured out it's bc of the competition haha  
> I feel a little bad

**Georgie**  
> NO ! NOT ALLOWED !  
> remember when they threw your bag up in that tree and the janitor had to get it out with a ladder? 

**Petey**  
> Good point

**Georgie**  
> this is what they DESERVE

**scoops ahoy**[9:09PM]

**e boy**  
> philippe where the fuck are you

**jim hopper**  
> Patience is a virtue.

**e boy**  
> fuck you  
> i said be here or BE SQUARE  
> ARE YOU A FUCKING SQUARE?? 

**jim hopper**  
> you don't know my life

**soft boy**  
> stop fighting  
> philippe walk faster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george: what if we got back at our friends for playing innocent pranks by pretending to date even though it's not really that funny and we'll probbaly end up being in love making us the clowns all along jk hahahahaha .......unless?


	7. xanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex: e boy > Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe  
Tommy: soft boy  
Philippe: jim hopper > Philippe  
George: Georgie porgie pudding and pie  
Peter: peter peter pumpkin eater  
Collins: vsco girl > Collins  
Farrier: Farrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not good, enjoy

**scoops ahoy ** [12:47AM]

_Jim hopper set the group name to fuck alex rights_  


_ jim hopper changed the nickname for jim hopper to Philippe_  


_Philippe changed the nickname for vsco girl to collins _  


_Philippe changed the nickname for e boy to Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe_  


**Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe**  
> mad ur bad at hide and seek, are we?  


**Philippe**  
> Out of bounds, are we?  


**Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe**  
> i’m not out of bounds you’re just shit at seeking

**soft boy**  
> phil can u hurry up i’m getting cramp 

**Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe**  
> suspicious that you left tommy’s name as soft boy 

**Philippe**  
> Shut it, cheater. 

**Philippe <> Tommy **[12:49AM]

**Tommy**  
> ngl it do be suspicious u didn’t change my name   
> also pls hurry i really am suffering  
> also also alex IS within bounds

**Philippe**  
> Are you with him?? 

**Tommy**  
> ...no comment 

**fuck alex rights** [12:50AM]

**Farrier**  
> What happened to the ‘no phones except as flashlights’ rule?

**Collins**  
> you mean the rule you are currently in direct violation of? 

**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> oooo! the girls are fighting !  


**soft boy**  
> at least we can count on Peter to follow the rules  
> the only bitch i respect in this house 

**Farrier**  
> If you don’t find Alex and Tommy within the next ten minutes I’m going home. 

**Collins**  
> retweet 

**Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe**  
> l8r sk8rz 

**Philippe <> Tommy **[12:54AM]

**Philippe**  
> Tell me where you are 

**Tommy**  
> no, i’m in it to win it 

**Philippe**  
> I’ll say I found Alex first 

**Tommy**  
> oh   
> alex left lol

**Philippe**  
> WHAT 

**Tommy**  
> yeah   
> got a text from someone called xanny  
> said it was urgent  
> probably his drug dealer  


**Philippe**  
> Then just tell me where you are, you’ve already won! 

**Tommy**  
> fine 

_Tommy sent their location _  


**fuck alex rights** [12:58AM]

**Philippe**  
> Target acquired.  


**Georgie porgie pudding and pie**  
> u took 2 long we’re playing truth or dare now 

**soft boy**  
> bruh 

**fuck alex rights** [3:13AM]

**peter peter pumpkin eater**  
> @Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe  
> Why does snap maps say you’re at my house?

**fuck alex rights** [4:35AM]

**Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe**  
> mind your business 


	8. Petey is typing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [fuck alex rights] - everyone  
Alex: Gum that gets stuck to the bottom of your shoe  
Tommy: soft boy  
Philippe:Philippe  
George: Georgie porgie pudding and pie  
Peter: peter peter pumpkin eater  
Collins: Collins  
Farrier: Farrier
> 
> [clout chasers]  
Tommy, Collins, George, Alex

**Peter <> Xander **[11:01AM]

**Peter**  
> I have a problem  
> Also where are you? Mum's made pancakes 

**Xander**  
> on my way home!  
> gimme ur problem dude

**Peter**  
> I'll just tell you when you're home  
> Are you texting and driving?? 

**Xander**  
> you can't leave me hanging like that!!  
> also I'm on my bike [thumbs up emoji]

**Peter **  
> You said you'd be home soon, I'll just tell you then  
> Stop texting on your bike it's just as bad 

**Xander**  
> I'll tell dad it was you who let the dog in the pantry the other day 

**Peter **  
> FINE  
> George kissed me last night 

**Xander **  
> AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!  
> OKAY OKAY OKAY !!! CYCLING AS FAST AS I CAN  
> although I will admit, I am not seeing a problem here 

**Petey <> Georgie **[11:10AM]

**Georgie**  
> hey peter, i just wanted to apologise for last night. i think i drank too much and read the situation wrong. i think i made it awkward and i'm really sorry. i understand if you don't feel the same way, i just don't want it to ruin our friendship i'm so sorry ): 

**Peter <> Xander **[11:10AM]

**Peter**  
> HE JUST MESSAGED ME  
> I'M TOO SCARED TO OPEN  
> IT LOOKS LONG 

**Xander**  
> I'm like 10 seconds away we can open it together  
> also like im so sorry but I TOLD YOU THIS 'FAKE DATING' WAS GONNA END UP HERE 

**Peter**  
> Shut up! Cycle faster! 

**clout chasers** [11:15AM]

**Collins**  
> 1) Head hurt  
> 2) Alex where did you fuck off to last night  
> 3) George how was ur alone time with Peter ;-) 

**Tommy**  
> stop putting noses in your smiley faces 

**Collins**  
> >:-D 

**Alex**  
> shut up I'm still asleep  
> i will not be taking questions at this time 

_George is typing..._  


**Petey <> Georgie **[10:17AM]

_Petey is typing..._  


** Alex <> Xanny **[11:18AM]

**Alex**  
> fucken left my hoodie in your room 

**Xanny**  
> mine now 

**Alex**  
> over my dead body 

**Xanny**  
> that can be arranged

**Alex **  
> your flirting game is weak 

**Xanny**  
> hey  
> you're the one sleeping with me 

**Alex **  
> I'll stop if you don't give my hoodie back 

**Xanny**  
> :( 

**clout chasers** [11:19AM]

**Collins**  
> SPEAK CHILD

**Tommy**  
> stop scaring him !! 

**Petey <> Georgie **[10:19AM]

_Petey is typing..._  


**clout chasers** [11:19AM]

**George**  
> not very well ): 

**Tommy**  
> ??? 

**Collins**  
> ? 

**Alex**  
> ???? 

**Petey <> Georgie **[10:20AM]

_Petey is typing..._  


** Alex <> Xanny **[11:20AM]

**Alex**  
> what happened w george and peter 

**Xanny**  
> what am I?  
> a gossip mill?  
> I'll trade you drama for your hoodie 

**Alex**  
> get lost 

**Petey <> Georgie **[11:30AM]

**Petey**  
> What if I do feel the same way?

**clout chasers** [11:31AM]

**George**  
> nvm 

**Collins**  
> ? 

**Tommy**  
> ??? 

**Alex**  
> ????  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being in lockdown is making me go crazy go stupid please send help


End file.
